<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Among Us by BritishShinshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642239">Two Among Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi'>BritishShinshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The UsUk Collection [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, M/M, kinda rushed but oh well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were ten of them. Everyone had their own tasks to do; duties they needed to fulfill in order to stay alive. While the rest scramble around the ship to complete their tasks, two among the crew were set to kill everyone. The problem? They didn't know who they were. They needed to work together to seek out who these imposters were and execute them so they can all make it out alive.</p><p>(Basically, the gang play a round of Among Us)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The UsUk Collection [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Among Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might be confusing to those who never played Among Us. Also, I haven't written anything in two months, so please excuse my crappy writing lol. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cacophony of voices irritated Alfred. He wasn't even that fazed anymore; this<em> always</em> happens whenever someone reported a body or called for an emergency meeting. Most of the time everyone was screaming at each other, getting no proper discussion or agreements done at all. They always ended up skipping or sending an innocent crewmate off the ship because of their indecisiveness.</p><p>When the timer hit thirty seconds in their current meeting, and it was obvious that everyone wasn't on the same page, Alfred spoke up, "Guys, guys, <em>I</em> reported the body, so <em>I </em>should get to speak."</p><p><em>I think it's Francis</em>, Arthur declared, completely ignoring what his boyfriend just said.</p><p><em>It's not me! Don't listen to him! Why do you always accuse me on every game?!</em>, Francis fired back.</p><p>
  <em>You kept chasing me around the cafeteria table!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanted to stick with you because I know you're innocent! I saw you do the med-scan! Arthur, I'm literally vouching for you.</em>
</p><p>Gilbert butted in, <em>Francis is clear. I think I saw him do the garbage chute in the beginning.</em></p><p>
  <em>Thank you, Gilbert!</em>
</p><p><em>They could be working together though</em>, Arthur deduced.</p><p><em>Imposters hardly vouch for each other</em>, Francis retorted. <em>That would only give them away!</em></p><p><em>Unless they're close to winning the game. There's five of us left, and there's still two imposters among us. I bet you two are vouching for each other in order to vote out an innocent crewmate right before time runs out,</em> Arthur said.</p><p>Alfred looked down at the timer and instantly face palmed. There was two seconds left and once he looked back at the list of cremates, Gilbert and Francis had already casted their vote, indicated by the little voting icon next to their characters. The rest of them didn't have a chance to click skip because the timer reached zero, and it was revealed that Gilbert and Francis had voted for Arthur.</p><p><em>What?! </em>Arthur screeched as their screen changed. It played the ejection animation, with Arthur's green character floating to space and the words <em><b>Arthur was not An Imposter</b></em> appearing behind him.</p><p>The screen blacked out and displayed 'defeat' in red and bold letters, causing Francis and Gilbert to holler and laugh.</p><p>
  <em>I bloody knew it!</em>
</p><p>With them voting out Arthur, who was innocent, the amount of imposters left was now equivalent to the amount of crewmates left, which resulted in an automatic win for the imposters.</p><p>Their discord chat went into havoc as everyone else unmuted their mics.</p><p><em>I literally called out Gilbert two rounds ago and no one believed me, </em>Kiku said. <em>'Oh, I saw Gilbert run away from Ivan's body'. Everyone's response? 'Let's vote Kiku out'. Wow.</em></p><p><em>I hate playing with you guys,</em> Ivan said bluntly.</p><p>
  <em>They were bloody stalling! The cheats! I knew Francis was one of them because I can tell whenever the frog is lying!</em>
</p><p><em>Gg guys</em>, Gilbert snickered.</p><p><em>Can everyone please stop killing me first on every goddamn round?</em>, Ludwig asked, frustrated. <em>This is our seventh game and I've been a damn ghost for the most of it. If you're the imposter next game, please eliminate Gilbert first</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Bro!</em>
</p><p><em>I don't like this game at all</em>, Feliciano whined.</p><p><em>That last round was so damn frustrating to watch</em>, Yao said. <em>It was so obvious!</em></p><p>Alfred sighed heavily as the voices got louder and louder. Even with the game being over everyone seemed to find an excuse to yell at each other.</p><p>"Arthur, babe, I was going to agree with you about Francis being suspicious. Maybe if you listened to me then maybe we could have had a chance to win the game," Alfred explained as he watched his monitor screen change into the game's lobby; which was the place where everyone's characters stayed in between games.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, that's true, I apologize. It's just that Francis kept pissing me off with his lies.</em>
</p><p><em>How does Francis keep getting imposter? It's been him for the fourth time in a row!</em> Ivan said. <em>Everyone's had a chance to be imposter except for me.</em></p><p><em>I had a chance to be imposter once and it was a fail</em>, Feliciano said, which caused everyone to laugh as they remembered their second game. Literally ten seconds in and Alfred had managed to call them out. <em>Yao and I were new! How were we supposed to know about faking common tasks?</em></p><p>Alfred was glad everyone was a good sport. Despite them being at each other's throats a second ago, they all managed to laugh it all off in the end. Except for maybe Arthur; he was always salty whenever he gets killed early in the game. But somehow he always manages to avenge himself by going on a murder spree whenever he was the imposter.</p><p>Yeah, Arthur was terrifying both as a crewmate and an imposter. Albeit being new at the game, Arthur was pretty good at playing detective. He even managed to bust Alfred and Kiku on their last game - and Alfred had believed he and Kiku were the best imposter duo! Arthur's observation and deduction was what made the crewmates win. And probably the fact that Arthur can detect Alfred's lies; they have been dating for four years, so, Arthur could tell whenever Alfred was lying or not.</p><p>Maybe Alfred shouldn't have introduced Arthur to this game…</p><p>"You guys wanna do another round?" Alfred asked, watching everyone's characters running around the lobby. Some were by the computer customizing their characters. "It's getting pretty late."</p><p><em>Late? You call eleven pm late?</em>, Gilbert laughed.</p><p><em>I am getting quite drowsy. I think I'll stay for one last round before I head off</em>, Arthur said.</p><p>"Let's do one last game then," Alfred suggested, and everyone agreed. "Do you guys wanna try the other maps?"</p><p><em>I think we should stay in the same map. Yao and Feli are still new to the game. Unless you guys want to change maps? I'm down</em>, Gilbert said.</p><p><em>I prefer our current map. We've been playing this map for hours and I still get lost</em>, Yao confessed.</p><p>"The Skeld it is then. Anything you guys want me to change in the settings? Are the cooldowns and sights good?"</p><p><em>Maybe you should disable ejects to make the last game more challenging</em>, Kiku suggested.</p><p>"Alrighty then." And Alfred did just that. With confirm ejects toggled, the crewmates won't know if the person they ejected was an imposter or not. It also won't show how many imposters remained. "Everyone ready?"</p><p>After a short confirmation, Alfred pressed 'start' and everyone muted their mics. The rule was for everyone to stay silent during gameplay; their mics were to be unmuted only during discussions and voting. If they die or get ejected, they were to remain muted throughout the duration of the game to make it fair.</p><p>The game, which is titled 'Among Us', was pretty simple. There were ten players; eight were crewmates, and two were imposters. The crewmates were tasked to complete missions in order for them to win the game, and the imposters were to kill the crewmates until the number of crewmates and imposters were equal. If someone discovers a body, they have the ability to report it, which would instantly bring all the players in the cafeteria so they can try and figure out who the imposters were. Whoever receives the most votes will get ejected off the ship. Once all imposters are eliminated, the crewmates win.</p><p>It was a cruel game driven by trust and lies, which was why they needed to take their discussions more seriously in order for them to catch the imposters. (Which most of the time they couldn't because none of them trust each other)</p><p>Hopefully this last game will be better than the previous ones.</p><p>Hopefully.</p><p>Alfred was a little disappointed to see that he was assigned a crewmate role. Oh well, that was okay. Maybe he could play detective this round.</p><p>The game spawned them inside the ship's cafeteria, with all of them circled around the middle table that had the emergency button. Whenever they see suspicious behavior from other crewmates - seeing them use the vent or catching one of them doing a fake task - they could call for a meeting to disclose the information. If others agree, then they could choose to vote for the player and throw them off the ship.</p><p>Alfred quickly recalled everyone's colors: he had blue, Arthur had green, Kiku had brown, Ludwig had yellow, Francis had purple, Feliciano had orange, Ivan had white, Gilbert had red, Yao had pink, and Matthew had black. Oh- and there goes everyone; half had gone to the left, and the rest to the right. Alfred had a task in the cafeteria, so he quickly completes it before darting towards the east side of the ship. Usually he'd speed run his tasks in the beginning, but for now, since it was the last game, he reckoned he'd play detective and worry about his tasks later.</p><p>For the next minute Alfred marches his character around the ship, making sure to check each rooms to search if there were any bodies. So far, nothing has happen. There was always at least two or three people in one area, and Alfred hasn't detected any odd behavior from anyone.</p><p>Alfred was just about to complete his task by the lower engine, located at the bottom left side of the ship, when the lights were sabotaged, causing his screen to black out gradually until he could only see his character. He quickly exited his current task and went to the electrical room to fix the lights. Imposters usually take advantage of light sabotages because while the crewmates can't see their surroundings, the imposters can.</p><p>When Alfred enters the electrical room, he finds pink, green, and brown - Yao, Arthur, and Kiku - already there. After him several other people went inside, all of them rushing to the same area. Alfred decided to stay a few steps away because imposters could do a stack kill. With all of them huddled in the same area and one of them dies, it'll be difficult to catch a glimpse of the imposters. Situations like this usually caused several heated arguments once someone reports the body.</p><p>After a few seconds when the lights returned, everyone dispersed. Three people, Ludwig, Gilbert, and Yao stayed behind to do electrical tasks while Kiku and Arthur headed outside. Alfred followed them and saw Kiku run to the left while Arthur ran to the right, his pet, a little green crewmate, followed him. Since he cleared the left side of the ship prior to the light sabotage, Alfred guessed a kill, or even a double kill, must have happened on the east side.</p><p>When he entered storage, he saw Arthur double back and run the opposite direction to where Kiku initially went. Alfred took note of that and continued marching to the right towards communications.</p><p>And as he expected, a body was there. Purple. It was Francis.</p><p>Alfred clicked the report button quickly, a suspect already planted in his mind. He wasn't entirely sure if it was him; he could be wrong, but it was worth to try and interrogate him.</p><p>A white box appeared on the screen, displaying everyone's characters and their names. On the bottom was Francis, a red 'X' crossed over his character to indicate that he was dead and now a ghost.</p><p>Alfred was first to speak. "Hey, Artie, why did you backtrack at the storage room?" </p><p><em>I wanted to be with Kiku because I knew he was innocent. He did a medscan in the beginning</em>, Arthur answered.</p><p>Which was a valid response. "Where were you prior to the light sabotage?"</p><p><em>I was in the cafeteria doing wires</em>, Arthur said, and after a beat, he continued, <em>Oh, Francis is dead.</em></p><p><em>I'm guessing Alfred is suspicious of Arthur, then? Because who else would want to kill off Francis first more than him?</em>, Gilbert snickered.</p><p><em>Now see here</em>, Arthur started. <em>Even if I was the imposter I wouldn't have killed Francis right away. That would be too obvious!</em></p><p><em>You did that in our first game though</em>, Feliciano added.</p><p>
  <em>Well, yes I did, but why would I do it again when I got called out the first time?</em>
</p><p>Kiku interrupted, <em>Arthur is clear. I was with him the entire last round. He completed tasks in medbay and the cafeteria with me. He had several chances to kill me but he never did. So I can vouch for Arthur.</em></p><p><em>Did he do a medscan?</em> Ludwig asked.</p><p><em>No, he did the samples task. I did the medscan and two people witnessed it.</em> <em>Arthur and Yao</em>, Kiku said.</p><p><em>That's true</em>, Yao added.</p><p>At first Alfred thought maybe Kiku and Arthur must have been the imposters and they were trying to buddy up, but since Kiku had cleared Arthur, and two people had cleared Kiku, then it's safe to assume that Arthur was cleared as well. Alfred knew Arthur's play as a crewmate; to stick to the innocent ones and complete tasks together.</p><p>"Okay then, what about the others? Where were you guys?"</p><p><em>I was with Arthur in the cafeteria before we headed down to electrical</em>, Kiku answered.</p><p><em>By security doing wires</em>, was Matthew's response. Alfred quickly recalled if he saw Matthew on the left side. He remembered seeing him by the short hallway that lead to the security room, which was far from where the body was discovered.</p><p><em>Ludwig and I were by admin doing the card swipe before we went to lights, </em>Gilbert said.</p><p><em>I was already at electrical at that time</em>, Yao replied.</p><p>Which meant three people didn't go to lights, and one of them was Francis.</p><p>"Ivan? Feliciano? Where were you guys?"</p><p><em>Where was the body?</em> Ivan asked instead, causing Alfred to narrow his eyes.</p><p>"Right outside of communications."</p><p><em>Oh… well, Ivan and I mostly stuck together for most of first round. I was at weapons clearing asteroids, and I hope Ivan saw the lasers because just as I had started the lights had gone out</em>, Feliciano said. <em>Though, now that I think about it, Ivan actually left my side right after the power went out. But the timing is a little off so I'm not sure!</em></p><p>Ivan replied, <em>I was thinking of going to the electrical room, but I went to navigation to do my task instead. All of us know going to electrical is basically asking to get killed, especially when it's to fix the lights. And if a stack kill happens, anyone that was in the room becomes a suspect.</em></p><p>Well, there was no murder that happened in electrical. Usually anyone in this group leaned into doing stack kills to confuse the hell out of everyone, and the fact that no kill happened made Alfred a little suspicious of Feliciano and Ivan. Though it was still a little too early to point fingers.</p><p><em>So, Ivan and Feliciano are cleared, which leaves us with Alfred and Yao. Where were you guys?</em>, Ludwig asked.</p><p>
  <em>I just said I was in the electrical room. I was the first one there!</em>
</p><p><em>I can confirm that. Before Arthur and I entered electrical, Yao was already there,</em> Kiku said.</p><p>
  <em>And Alfred?</em>
</p><p>"I was by the lower engine," Alfred replied. "Mattie saw me run down!"</p><p><em>That's true</em>, Matthew said, but his voice was quiet and he wasn't sure if anyone heard him.</p><p><em>Wait, guys! I just realized something! Ludwig is still alive! He always gets killed first in our last games! The only way for him to actually survive is if he's the imposter!</em>, Gilbert reasoned.</p><p><em>You idiot, I was with you the entire time!</em>, Ludwig stressed, anger already rising in his voice.</p><p><em>You could have been faking to try and earn my trust!,</em> Gilbert fired back.</p><p>When Alfred saw that ten seconds was left in the timer, he suggested, "I think it's best to skip. We don't have enough information." Everyone else agreed before pressing the skip button and muting their mics. The game played the ejection animation, but instead of showing someone getting thrown to space, the screen remained black with stars twinkling in the background, and then the words <em><b>No one was ejected. (Skipped)</b></em> appeared in the middle.</p><p>They were back in the cafeteria, circled around the table but this time, Francis was gone. He was playing as a ghost now, invisible to everyone's eyes, but he was still required to complete his tasks in order for the crewmates to win. But since he was dead and he knew one of the imposters, he needed to stay muted until the game was over.</p><p>For this round, Alfred followed Matthew, Feliciano, and Ivan around. They stayed at the west side of the ship, completing tasks by the reactor. Matthew runs off to watch security, and Alfred joins him. There were four cameras displaying hallways by the medbay, oxygen, shields, and electrical areas, and for the next few seconds all Alfred and Matthew saw was Ludwig going up from medbay alone and towards the cafeteria.</p><p>Alfred recalled the vents that connected the electrical, security, and medbay rooms. An imposter's favorite area to kill was in the electrical room. It was a remote area that had a vent in the corner. Using the vent could help the imposter escape to either security or medbay instead of exiting the door. Choosing the latter was asking to be caught red handed.</p><p>In this case, Alfred thought that maybe Ludwig had killed someone in the electrical room and then vented to medbay. Of course he couldn't vent to security because Alfred and Matthew were inside.</p><p>Closing off the cameras, Alfred ran to the electrical room to see if there was any dead bodies. There wasn't. Instead, he finds Ivan and Feliciano inside. Alfred then exited the room and made a beeline for the east side, only to be greeted by the darkness surrounding him. Lights got sabotaged again. Alfred thought about going back to fix them, but the lights were on after a few seconds. He remembered the two people that were inside the electrical room, so one of them must have fixed it.</p><p>When Alfred's vision was clearer, he sees Kiku running towards him before running up to admin or probably the cafeteria. Alfred sees Arthur by the Primes Shields task, a visual task that imposters needed to avoid because faking them would give them away. If a crewmate were to complete this task, the lights below the ship would light up, and if it didn't, it was obvious that the player was faking it.</p><p>The lights were glowing, which indicated that Arthur completed the task. Since he knows Arthur was innocent, Alfred follows him as he ran up, passing navigation before entering the oxygen room. He waits for Arthur to complete his task, and once he was done, the green task bar above increasing, they marched towards north once more, and at the same time, Alfred saw Ludwig run out from navigation.</p><p>However, as Arthur and Alfred entered the Weapons rooms, they stopped once they saw Yao's body right besides the asteroids task.</p><p>Arthur must have clicked report first, because the game brought them back to the voting screen.</p><p><em>Where was the body?</em>, Gilbert asked.</p><p><em>Inside weapons</em>, Arthur answered. <em>Alfred and I were together when we saw Yao's body. And I believe Ludwig was there as well. I'm not sure, but I remember seeing a glimpse of yellow right before I clicked report</em>.</p><p>While the rest were already voicing their suspects, Alfred remembered seeing Ludwig in the cameras before the latter entered the cafeteria.</p><p>"Hey, Ludwig? You were in navigation, right?"</p><p>
  <em>Yes, that's correct.</em>
</p><p>"I was in security with Matthew, and I remember seeing you walk to the cafeteria from Medbay. Did you not see the body on your way to Navigation?"</p><p>Gilbert muttered an 'ooh' before blurting out, <em>Guys, it's obvious. One of the imposters has to be Ludwig. He survived the first kill!</em></p><p>Ludwig had let out a frustrated grunt, <em>I have no alibi, but I will tell you this: Yao was still alive when I walked past weapons. Someone must have used the vent to kill him because I never saw anyone by the top right of the ship.</em></p><p><em>Or, you could have killed him and ran to navigation to do your fake tasks</em>, Gilbert accused. <em>Killing the lights to make it seem like you weren't there.</em></p><p>
  <em>It's not me! Someone around the area must have done it!</em>
</p><p><em>It can't be me or Ivan,</em> Feliciano said. <em>Both of us were inside the electrical room</em>.</p><p><em>I was finishing my tasks in the engines and the reactor room</em>, Matthew answered. <em>I saw Gilbert by the upper engine as well.</em></p><p><em>I'm currently in the admin room</em>, Kiku said.</p><p><em>Kiku is for sure innocent because of the medscan</em>, Gilbert said. <em>Which leaves us with Arthur and Alfred. What were you guys up to?</em></p><p>"Arthur is clear. I saw him do the shields task," Alfred replied. "Both of us saw the body on our way up to Weapons."</p><p><em>What tasks have you done, Alfred? Name all of them</em>, Gilbert said.</p><p>For a few seconds Alfred was silent, trying to recall what tasks he's actually done. "Uhm, I don't remember. But I swear I've done at least two!"</p><p><em>Two?</em> Kiku's voice sounded uncertain. <em>It's been two rounds and you've only done two tasks?</em></p><p><em>Kinda sus</em>, Gilbert said.</p><p>Alfred panicked. "Wait! I haven't been doing my tasks for a reason! I've been focusing on trying to catch the imposter, so I've been neglecting my tasks for the first two rounds."</p><p><em>That's very unlike you, Alfred</em>, Kiku replied. </p><p><em>I'm still convinced that Ludwig is the imposter, </em>Gilbert huffed. <em>The rest are clear except for you. Plus, Alfred said he saw you on cameras!</em></p><p>
  <em>I swear to god it's not me. I did the medical scan!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who can vouch you for that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uh, erm.. I did it on my own. No one was there to watch me.</em>
</p><p>Alfred's eyes narrowed. "You did a medscan without anyone watching?"</p><p>
  <em>Yes, and now I realized that that was a mistake. But truly, I did do the medscan and I did see Yao still alive before I went to the navigation room.</em>
</p><p>Ludwig had a very clear and neutral voice, so most of the time it was difficult to detect if he was lying or not.</p><p>Looking at the timer, Alfred realized they only had a few seconds left. "I think we can afford to skip this round."</p><p><em>I agree. But everyone keep an eye on Ludwig</em>, Gilbert said.</p><p>And once again, after voting to skip, everyone was gathered in the cafeteria, all present and accountable for except for Yao and Francis, who are now ghosts.</p><p>The third round was a quick one. Alfred was mostly with Arthur, completing tasks in the storage room together until the reactor was sabotaged. They quickly run to the left to save themselves from an automatic defeat, but on the way there, Alfred wondered if there was a kill on the east side. Sabotaging the reactor sometimes meant that an imposter must have killed someone on the right side, because that would make everyone run to the reactor room, far from the body and whoever killed them.</p><p>For a second Alfred contemplated if he should run back to check and see if there was a kill, but they were already there, and no one else but him and Arthur were inside. Each of them went to the hand scanners to stop the reactor meltdown, and at the same time, Ivan and Matthew entered, with Gilbert coming last a few seconds later.</p><p>When the reactor was fixed, the report button chimed, indicating that someone must have found a body.</p><p>Ludwig was the one who reported. Looking at the list of players, Alfred noticed that Feliciano was killed in this round.</p><p><em>That's funny</em>, Ivan was the first to speak. <em>I left Feliciano with Ludwig before heading towards the reactor.</em></p><p><em>I told you it's Ludwig!</em>, Gilbert exclaimed.<em> I say we boot him out already.</em></p><p><em>Can I please say something before all of you can start accusing me?</em>, Ludwig asked sternly. <em>I'm very suspicious of Ivan. The three of us were completing tasks in the east side of the ship. I was doing the power task thing in shields when I saw Ivan and Feliciano run up north. When the reactor got sabotaged, I stayed in shields waiting for them to return, but they never did. Instead of going to the reactor room, I decided to follow them instead. That's when I saw Feliciano's body right outside of navigation, nearby the wiring task.</em></p><p><em>So it's between Ivan and Ludwig?</em>, Arthur asked. <em>Though</em> <em>Ludwig has been suspicious from the past two rounds.</em></p><p><em>Even if I was the imposter, I would never kill Feliciano</em>, Ludwig said.</p><p><em>That's not going to save you. Boot him out the airlock!</em>, Gilbert hollered before the voting icon appeared beside his character. <em>Medscan waster!</em></p><p>Everyone else started voting for Ludwig, causing him to groan. <em>Oh my god, it's not me! It's probably Ivan! He was with Feliciano last!</em></p><p><em>In my defense, I left Feliciano to do my task in the cafeteria when the reactor was sabotaged all of a sudden. He was still alive the last time I saw him. I was heading to the reactor room with Matthew</em>, Ivan said. <em>That's all I have to say. I didn't kill him. I was with Feliciano several times; I could have killed him early on if I was the imposter.</em></p><p>When the timer ended, it was revealed that everyone had voted for Ludwig, and Ludwig had voted for Ivan. The ejection animation played right after with Ludwig's yellow character floating to space, the words <em><b>Ludwig was ejected </b></em>appeared behind him.</p><p>That doesn't confirm that Ludwig was the imposter or not, but Alfred was pretty sure he was.</p><p>As for the other imposter, Alfred was still suspicious of Ivan. Maybe it was the both of them? Ivan could have been using Feliciano as an alibi and then framed Ludwig to throw suspicion away. But at the same time, why would Ivan throw Ludwig under the bus? Though it wasn't uncommon for imposters to frame and suspect each other. Ivan was smart and he could win the game by himself easily if he played the right moves. Alfred knew he needed to keep an eye on him.</p><p>The fourth round ended quicker than the last. Their task bar was almost complete, and Alfred reckoned that they could win just by doing tasks. After their meeting ended, everyone had run off into pairs: Alfred with Ivan, Kiku with Arthur, and Gilbert with Matthew. Alfred was currently inside the electrical room doing wires when the lights got sabotaged again, limiting his vision but he remained fixing the wires.</p><p>Just as the lights were turning back on, someone had reported a body.</p><p><em>It's Matthew</em>, Kiku said. <em>He killed Gilbert.</em></p><p>
  <em>What?!</em>
</p><p><em>I am positive it's him. The body was inside the security room, and the only person inside besides Gilbert was Matthew</em>.</p><p><em>No, no, no- okay I was with Gilbert for the entire round and we stayed together inside security because both of us were done with our tasks! I was watching the cameras the entire time, </em>Matthew explained<em>. Someone could have vented from electricity to the security room and killed Gilbert while I was watching the cameras.</em></p><p><em>That actually makes a lot of sense. Alfred and I were in the electrical room when the lights were sabotaged. I checked if he followed me to fix them, but he never did. He could have stayed behind, vented to security, killed Gilbert, and then vented back to electricity, </em>Ivan said. </p><p>Alfred cried. "I was doing wires! I knew Ivan was in the room, so I let him go by himself to fix the lights."</p><p><em>I have been suspicious of Alfred to be honest</em>, Kiku confessed. <em>And if Matthew truly was at cameras the entire time...</em></p><p>"Bro, Kiku no! I swear my ass was parked at wires the entire time the lights were off," Alfred said. "I think it is Matthew. Has anyone noticed how quiet he's been from the past few meetings?"</p><p><em>He's always quiet whenever we have meetings</em>, Ivan retorted.</p><p>Okay, that was true.</p><p>"Look, I had a suspicion that it might be Ivan, but after this round, I think it's Matthew, and he's trying to frame me. I have a task that can help prove my innocence. The garbage chute in storage.” </p><p><em>I say we vote him off now</em>, Ivan suggested. <em>To end the game already</em>.</p><p>"Guys, come on, give me a chance!" Alfred said, his voice desperate. "Watch me do the garbage chute task and we can have the meeting right after. I'm almost done with my tasks!"</p><p><em>I think we can afford to skip this round. There's only one imposter left. If Alfred does prove his innocence, then we can vote Matthew for the next meeting,</em> Kiku said, causing Alfred to sigh in relief.</p><p><em>Oh, sorry, I already voted for Alfred</em>, Arthur said. <em>Woops</em>.</p><p>They dismissed that as they voted for the skip button. Once they were back in the cafeteria, Alfred ran down to the storage room, but the oxygen was sabotaged, causing everyone to run towards admin and the oxygen room to fix it before it resulted in an automatic defeat. At this point Alfred wondered why Matthew would call a sabotage this late in the game. It was to wound down his kill cooldown, of course, but he was the only imposter left. Killing the lights would have been a better option, because he could kill anyone and blame Alfred for it.</p><p>Once that was done, everyone followed Alfred as he lead them to the garbage chute. This task was going to save him from getting thrown out the airlock because honestly, it sucks playing as a ghost and Alfred wanted to be alive in the end.</p><p>The second Alfred parked his character by the garbage chute, two bodies, Ivan and Kiku, got decapitated right in front of him, causing the screen to fade to black, the word 'defeat' appeared on the top.</p><p>It also revealed who the two imposters were in this round.</p><p>"Wait, <em>WHAT?!</em>"</p><p>Alfred knew one of them was Matthew, but he didn't expect the other imposter to be Arthur.</p><p>As always, their discord chat was a cacophony of angry and hysterical voices.</p><p><em>How does Matthew always get away with staying silent?!</em>, Francis yelled. Despite Matthew still muted in discord, Alfred could hear his brother laughing from the other room.</p><p><em>Arthur had all of you fooled. He got Alfred, Ivan, and Kiku playing as third imposters. Damn</em>, Gilbert said.</p><p><em>I hate you all,</em> Ludwig said. <em>But thank you for killing Gilbert, Matthew</em>.</p><p>Alfred blinked. His thoughts were still muddled and disoriented at the revelation.</p><p>"But, dude, Arthur- you did shields!"</p><p><em>About that</em>, Arthur started before laughing.<em> I was the one who killed Yao. I vented all the way from weapons to shields, making sure to sabotage lights beforehand so Ludwig wouldn't see me cross navigation. Luckily, Kiku had finished completing the Prime Shields task before leaving the room, so when Alfred came in, it looked like I did the task, because the lights under the ship were still glowing.</em></p><p><em>I'm speechless</em>, Kiku said. <em>I was sure you were innocent.</em></p><p><em>Yes, sorry about that… I used the task bar to my advantage. If Matthew had gotten eliminated on that round, I had planned to kill Ivan and frame Alfred</em>, Arthur snickered.</p><p>"BABE!"</p><p><em>And we would have lost if we voted for Alfred</em>, Kiku sighed. </p><p><em>Well, you had me fooled, Arthur. Well done</em>, Ivan said. <em>If we'd known Ludwig wasn't one of the imposters, we could have voted for Matthew.</em></p><p><em>I can't believe you guys voted for Ludwig!</em>, Feliciano cried. <em>Matthew was the one who killed me!</em></p><p><em>Once again: that was very frustrating to watch</em>, was Yao's reply. <em>I hate dying in the beginning!</em></p><p><em>The next time we play I'm staying away from everybody</em>, Ludwig huffed.</p><p>Despite the betrayal, Alfred couldn't help agree that it had been a good game. It was more fun that the previous ones to be honest.</p><p>"Do you guys want to do one more game?" He expected everyone to groan and log off, but Alfred was surprised to hear everyone agree. "Alrighty then."</p><p>When Alfred pressed play, a grin curled on his face when he saw that he was assigned the role imposter together with his boyfriend.</p><p>The Alfred and Arthur imposter duo, huh.</p><p>Well this was going to be fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been obsessed with this game. My friends and I would play for hours, and some of the scenes in here were inspired during my gameplay with them. It was pretty fun to write because some of it highlights the most frustrating situations that I always fall into. Such as being accused of self-reporting and getting framed. I hope this was alright. It’s difficult for me to balance so many characters in a one-shot, and it has been a while since I’ve written anything lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>